The War for the Shadows
by shadow blade alpha
Summary: Randy and co. Are back for tenth grade. Evil force are not going to rest though. An ancient evil is slowly awaking and to defeat it Randy must train 8 others in the way of the ninja.
1. Chapter 1

**Author** : **I have to get this out of my head. On with the show**

Half way through summer break

Randy's POV

"Now this is the chesse" I said out loud. I was currently on my bed with a fan and a soda in my hand. Howard and his family had to deal with, so it was just me. In the time Howard is away I played at the game hole and hanged out with Julian and his monster klub, though I did spend a lot of time with Theresa. I spent a few minutes just chillen until I heard a hum. I looked over and the ninja nomicon was glowing. It has not glowed since I defeated the sorcerer. "What's up nomacon." I asked before being shloomped into the book.

I landed right in middle of a dojo feet first(thank god for ninja training). In front of me was the first ninja, who was mediating. "What's up first". I asked. " First things first, well done deafeting the sorcerer, i 'd never thought that way to defeat the sorcerer was to find his other half." He said. "Anyways, Randy we have a bigger problem." I raised my eyebrow in worry and confusion. "In the land of shadows, there is ancient being who is only known as the ,King, and he is slowly awaking. If he does it will be impossible to beat on your own."

"So, there is ancient being who is the called ,King, who is impossible to beat?" I stated. First nodded. "That is so wonk!" I yelled. "There is way to defeat him." First said. I starred at him. "But first you need to be taught many methods of fighting. So one of the former Ninja." He said. "For now enjoy your break, someone will deliver the nomacon to the former ninja, when they are ready, a paper with the nosu nine symbol will be delivered to you, and you will meet them at the old dojo in forest". After giving the orders, he forced me out of the nomiacon.

? POV

"I will see you later love" I said to my wife. I left the house and started driving to work. I worked at a computer company called Mike's firewall. "Hey Frank" greeted ine my coeworkers. "Hey Zack" I replied. "Anything new?" He asked. "No nothing new" I replied. I worked until lunch break. A guy with a ginger beard and mustache with a fedora drops a familiar book I font of me. I took a look around for and he is gone.

I opened the book and felt myself being pulled in. I landed in a forest. "Where the juice am I" I asked to no one in particular. The sky is then covered with strange symbols and the suit of the ninja. "You are the ninja of class 1982." A voice said. Memories of being the ninja came rushing through the mind.

After the memories stoped I laughed little bit. "Not that I am not ungreatful, but I am confused that you returned my memories?" I asked. "The current ninja needs training in many fighting styles and I need someone to watch him and guide him when I can not." The Nomicon wrote. After discussing on what to do with the current ninja Randy I left the Nomicon.

Randy's POV

The note appeared on my desk in my room. "Mom, I'm going out." I yelled. I jumped through the trees to get the old dojo. When I got there the dojo looked well maintaed despite being over 800 years old. When I entered the dojo was dark as night. Lights turned on. In front of me was a familiar looking guy in front of me. "So you will be teaching me?" I asked. "Yep, and my name is Frank Fowler" he said.

2 hours later

I raised my wooden sword to block Frank's attack from above. He jumps to the side and swiped at me. I blocked and struck back. It went like that for several seconds. "Enough" he says. We packed up after setting the swords aside. "That was good, unpredictable and resourceful. Let's incorporate some fighting styles next time" Frank praised. I checked my phone. It was only 30 minutes after when I came in!

? POV

A figure stands on top of a roof watching the duo. It notices another figure watching the duo"Hmmmm. One of my corrupted brethren is here. Interesting, I must report this to the Lord." It says quietly. The figure disappears into thin air.

 **Author: review. I am out of it today**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: Hey guys, here is the next chapter. What do you think of the two mysterious figures. ON WITH THE SHOW**

Randy's POV

The time spent training was not only spent on bettering my skills but also leading. We discovered that if we put the nomiacon on a pedastil, the dojo would make certain properties of Nomicon happen within the dojo such as doodle ninjas. We both would lead a varying number of doodle ninjas from 1 to 8. We would have battled each other in different environment with different goals.

One day while we where attacking each other's teams a ninja jumped in and launched a dragon shaped fireball at us which both of us dodged. Frank attacked First. First handeled Frank quickly.

Frank's POV

Getting your butt handed to you is not a good feeling. The new guy had a air of authority and power. It took me a moment but i rembered the picture on a scroll that Nomicon showed me. "First Ninja, sorry for attacking you sir" I said suddenly. He simply nodded and turned to Randy. "It is time to gather materials for the masks.

The next month was about getting materials and practicing making ninja masks. In the dojo one place was littered with failed ninja masks. Once we got to the point where me and Randy can make a prefect replica of the mask. We then practiced interweaving feathers into the mask. Randy and I along with the First ninja decided to make a mask for the mentor of the group.

We got to the most important part of mask, the tengu feathers.

We set up where the tengu stone was. "Ready Randy?" I asked. He nodded and stabbed the tengu stone. The Tengu launched out of the stone due to Randy taking control. As I plucked the feathers, Randy would gimace in pain. After plucking fifty feathers feathers (five per mask) Randy burned the mask which I adviced against until the Tengu went back into the stone and the mask reformed.

A week later

The final mask was black(of course) with white stripes. "Let's test them out" I said. I put the mask with white stripes on. I felt the fabric wrap confertbly around me feeling like the original suit. When it was done I flexed my joints. They moved very smoothly almost effortlessly. "just like the original" I commented.

The next few days we trained within the suits making for even combat. It was actually quite fighting agsent Randy. It is quite different from fighting monsters who are uncoordinated and stupid.

We ended with a duel between us with doodle ninja teams. It was a draw.

"By the way Randy, you do know that Theresa cares for you a lot, right?" I asked. Randy rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah but, due to being ninja, school, and Howard, I don't think i can be in relationship at the moment." Randy says "But, I do like her." he adds quickly. I chuckled little, remembering my time as the ninja. "remember this Randy you will not face this danger alone, you will be leading the new Norisu Nine so you won't have to be fighting all the time." I remarked

3rd person POV

Deep in the land of shadows a clocked figure approaches a gate of castle. "No guards? Pitiful." It says.

Deep in the castle a monster know as the speaker tends to a huge coffin. Speaker turns around sensing a presence. "Who's there" speaker asks in rough voice. "I don't know who you are but, I am curious on how you avoided the traps." speaker asks drawing a sword. "I can go where i wish, no matter how guarded." A voice responds from behind. Speaker spins around finding the a cloaked figure was standing on the coffin.

"Who are you, and what do you want" Speaker asks angrily. "I am misfortune, and i am here to make a deal." Misfortune responds. Misfortunes pulls down the hood revealing a tan human with crystalline hair and green cat like eyes. "What kinda deal?" speaker asks. "the kind where the king will be awoken sooner and I will be able to defeat my enemies" Misfortune says. "How can you help us" Speaker asks sheathing the sword. "I will bring some materials and change some fate though, that will be limited." "How can you change fates?" Speaker asks. Misfortune laughs "It is what i was made for"

 **Author: What do you think of Randy's problem and out misfortune. Anyways here are the** **responses to the review(s).**

 **Naomi Norisu: cool story and i like it . Please make more chapter :)**

 **Author: Thanks expect more** **soon**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: Hey guys, sorry pilling chapter on you. ON WITH THE SHOW**

3rd person

A teenage boy with black hair, and green cat eyes is standing on a cliff overlooking a grand city. A cloaked figure papers behind him. "Report" He demands with out turning around. "I found misfortune Lord Happenstance" The figure states. Happenstance turns around and fishes around in his pockets until he brings out a glass eyeball with a red frog eye. "Happy hunting" Happenstance says as he tosses the eye to the figure. Happenstance blinks and the figure vanishes. Happenstance turns around facing the city. "This giving me head ache"

Randy's POV

We were in gathering for an assembly. "So do you think that the ninja will be around much or at all?" Howard asks hopefully. "The ninja will be around, just not as much" I whispered. "Why does the ninja even have to be around? The sorcerer in gone McFist stopped hunting the ninja! What is there to defend from?" Howard asked. "A lot Howard, a lot" I whispered. The assembly was about what to do in a monster attack.

Half way through a white cloud appeared. Everyone was feverous about the sudden smoke cloud due it being instead of red as they are used to. When the smoke cleared Frank in his ninja suit was standing with his arms crossed. "Though the sorcerer is gone, ancient evil is starting to awaken, but the ninja will be defending Norrisvill like he always had." Frank states in a deep voice.. "And he will have help." Frank states after a second. Frank throws down a smoke bomb and disappears.

After the assembly I went to language arts without Howard (those sneaky shoobs). I was assigned to table with Theresa. Since Mr. Bannister was not there yet (The door was opened and the seating arrangements was taped onto the board). "So what do you think of the new ninja." I asked. Theresa sorta shrugged. " I don't really know, he is a lot more quiet than the first ninja and, a lot more mysterious." She states. As soon she stops speaking Mr. Bannister walks though the door.

"I know you guys hate being back, SO DO I, 800 WORDS ON WHAT YOU DID THIS SUMMER!" He yelled.

I wrote about my summer with out mentioning being the ninja. I got an A+.

3rd person

The rat withen the pit scampered up to the power balls ready to stank someone.

Bash crushed Bucky's triangle into the ground. "Have fun, loser" Bash says laughing. Bucky just stares at his triangle crying.

The rat motions the green stank up sensing the misery and fear.

Randy's POV

"Cunningham, who was that ninja from the assembly?" Howard asks as he dodges a ball fired from a cannon. "My mentor outside of the Nomicon. One of the previous ninjas." I said. The ball scraped Julian's side. The only people standing was me, Howard, and Julian. "Your mentor?" Julian asks. I revealed my secret to Julian because evil Juilan. "Yea, the Nomicon, wants to rebuild the Nouisu Nine." I said.

Just as I ducked under the ball after it was fired a stanked Bucky came crashing the wall. "It's ninja O'clock" I whisper

I hid behind a near by pillar and put the mask on.

3rd person POV

A red smoke cloud appeared in the middle of the gym. "Smoke bomb!" Randy yells. Randy jumps in front of Bucky. "Okay, Bucky let's dance." Randy says. Bucky swung at Randy sideways. Randy jumped over the arm and punched Bucky in the shoulder making Bucky crying out in pain.

"Okay Bucky what is causing you to be stanked this time?" He asked to none in particular. After dodging a few strikes Randy spots the messed up triangle. "Bingo!" Randy yells. Randy charges at Bucky dodging strikes when needed. Randy then uppercuts Bucky making the triangle out of his belt. Randy draws his sword and cuts through the triangle.

Students start cheering for Randy. "Thank you, Thank you, smoke bomb!" Randy yells.

Randy's POV

I arrived at the middle of the school where the Tengu stone was. "Let's see whose stanking people this time." I say. I put the key in and turned it. The seal opened up revealing a the hole that the sorcerer was trapped in. I jumped in and landed in the middle of the stone pillar that supported the sorcerer. When i looked around and found a rat with the Chaos pearls tied to it. "What the juice?" I said. "What should I do with you?" I asked the Rat not expecting an answer.

3rd person POV

Speaker address a group of humanoid monsters. "Shadow squires! Today you cross over into the realm of light! Beware the ninja the lights zealous defender!" Speaker Yells. The monsters roared and a portal opens under neath them.

"are you sure they do not attack on sight of a human?" Misfortune says. "Very sure, they have they're orders." Speaker responds. Misfortune is about to respond but he seizes up. Misfortune grits his teeth. "They found me." "What is it, misfortune?" speaker asks. "My enemies found me, things just got a lot harder." Misfortune says angrily.

 **Author: What do you guys think?** **Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: Here is the next Chapter. ON WITH THE SHOW**

Theresa's POV

I entered the house. "Hey princess, how was school?" Dad asks. "Good, besides Bucky getting stanked and a new ninja appeared during an assembly." I said. "A new ninja?" Dad asks putting down a mug full of coffee. "Yea, he had white stripes instead of red and was bit taller than the original ninja." I replied. Dad cocked an eyebrow and shrugged. I started going up the stairs. "By the way, are you still going to go after Cunningham?" Dad asks suddenly. I took look back at Dad. "Yea" I say quietly. Dad had told to try and focus on other guys since Randy did not really pay attention to me. "Good luck." Dad says.

Randy's POV

"Congratulations, you have punched all the graves" The game stated. Me and Howard did our secret hand shake. "That is a boring video game." A voice stated. Howard and I turned around surprised. Behinds was a guy with blond hair and cat like green eyes. "Who the juice are you, and whats with eyes?" Howard asks rudely. "My names Karma and it was just how I was made." Karma says calmly. "Made?" I ask. "A story for another time, I'm here to help you." Karma offer. I narrow my eyes. "Help me how?" I ask. "You see, one of my corrupted brethren is here to mess with this world, so i am here to minimize the damage. Also I know who are the ninjas" Karma states. I start sputtering.

3rd person POV

Misfortune is pacing in front of the coffin. "Damm you Hap." Misfortune says under his breath. Speaker is just watching Misfortune pacing angrily. "Why is it so bad that your enemies found you in this world. It's not like they an stop some of your plans." speaker states smugly. "It does, they brought that cursed eye. I was going to flat out kill the ninja when he was weak in the past but now I can't travel through time or realms." Misfortune snaps angrily. "I can't escape from my enemies now and it makes it a lot harder to change people fates." Misfortune yells.

Earth.

Three shadows squires approach the McFist building. They draw they're swords.

McFist's POV

"So whats is the new product this time." I ask. Viceroy was about to speak but an explosion broke out shaking the building. "What the juice was that." I yell. Viceroy looks over on the security cams. "McFist you need to see this." He says. When i looked at the security cams there was three human-like things attacking the lobby. "What the juice are those things!" I yell. "No idea but, these things are destroying the building!" Viceroy yells

3rd person POV

A shadow squire was about to chop a woman head when it was kicked to the side. "I don't think she would like having her head served from her body" Randy jokes. The squire scowls or what can be assumed a scowl. The other two squires jumped at Randy but was hit by four white ninja rings each. "Don't get cocky" Frank say as he lands next to Randy." Randy just nod and puts his back to Frank. The squires form a triangle around them.

The squires jump at at the same time but, Randy and Frank jumped up and sliced two squires in half. The halves of the squires pull each other together reforming. "These things are the like a robot scorpion I fought once that was stanked." Randy says. Frank looks at Randy questionably. "It had emotions." Randy says calmly. Frank shakes his head in wonder and points his sword at one of the squires.

squires charged and started slashing at the ninjas. They dogged with Randy yelling "Ninja dodge!". it goes on like that for an hour. One of the squires was kicked out onto the street and it's injury did not heal. Frank and Randy each other and nodded. Randy and Frank forced the other squires out onto the street. The squires tried to get back to the shadows but blocked by Randy and Frank. Randy and Frank sliced the heads of the squires off.

They don't dissipate at once but after a few seconds they do. People start gathering around the pair chanting "ninja, ninja." Randy and frank dropped a smoke bomb and twin smoke clouds of Red and white took they're place.

Randy and Frank appeared on a nearby roof away from prying eyes. The ninja nomicon glows. "let's see what it wants" Frank says. Randy opens the nomacon and shloops in with Frank.

Randy's POV

We landed in the dojo. The first ninja is standing in front of a set doors. "Through here is my knowledge of our current enemies." First says. When we entered it was dark and gloomy. We past several scrolls before coming to a massive scroll. "What you just fought are Shadow squires, the weakest solder of the shadows, either in a large group or in a small group with a shadow knight" First says. "All shadows that we know of has a similar weakness but, they are very tough and you have to actually kill them in the light." First warns

Third person POV

A sword pierces and rips open dummy in a old not so abandon warehouse. Karma sheaths his sword. He fishes out the Glass red frog eye. "Time to catch a traitor." Kama says staring at the eye.

In the land of Shadows.

Misfortune stares at the semi empty space of the Land of shadows. "If only that Damm sorcerer killed that damm kid, now I have fellow meddlers on my but. Thank the neither that Hap is here himself." Misfortune says to himself. He grips his sword. "I wonder who is the one hunting me now?"

 **Author: I hope you guys like it. The recruiting will begin soon and as well as the Romance. Anyways here are the response(s)**

 **Naomi Norisu:** **oh misfortune is mad and who is he's ememies . & one question misfortune is evil person and he work with the sorecere or mc fist. Please continue**

 **Author: He defiantly is mad, his enemies are his own kind and misfortune is evil. And for those who did not catch it Mc fist is** **currently is not after Randy. Also this is after the last episode of RC9GN**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author: here is the nex*gets pushed out of the chair***

 **Editor: Hello, I'm the editor for Shadow, because he is bad at spelling and grammar.**

 **Author:*glares, gets back into chair* On with the show**

Randy's POV

"By the way First, how are we gonna pick who will be the ninjas?" Frank stopped when he heard what I said and face palmed. "We are idiots" Frank mutters. "You will have to figure it out on your own, but chose people with a good heart and will trust you two" First responds. With that we were forced out into reality.

"we'll talk about it later Randy, right now let's focus on training and figuring out the best way to defeat the shadows" Frank says. I nodded and we go our separate ways.

3rd person POV

A shadow squire stares at the two retreating figures and is about to follow Frank, but a UV light turns on. As soon the squire realizes that it has been caught in a trap a sword slices it in two. "Nice try" Karna says as the squrie dissolves into darkness. "Time to do some meddling." Karma says and then he vanishes.

Land of shadows

A inky Darkness makes it's way into a pool of more Darkness with Speaker staring at it. "They're more clever than imangened, what took out the last one?" Speaker asks. Misfortune walks next Speaker. "If i have to guess, one of my kind, probably hunting me." Misfortune states. Speaker just stares at the pool a little longer then turns to Misfortune

"What is the leader of your enemies like?" Speaker asks. Misfortune turns toward the door and speaker follows. "He is just a teenage boy but, is the most feared meddler out there." Misfortune says. Speak face shows surprise at the knowledge of the leaders age. "He took down the executioner, the most feared enemies of meddlers as a whole, all by himself." Misfortune says as they approach the throne room. "If he was the one hunting me, I would be in hiding right now"

Randy's POV

After Howard left (we hung out for a while) I went straight back to my room and I started pacing. "Who would be good ninjas" I said aloud. Howard might be good but i have to break him of his pride a little. A simle broke open onto my face.

The next day

"Hey, Julian can I talk to you for a second" I yelled. Julian turned "what is it, Randy" Julian asked. "After school can you meet me at the entrance to the forest, it's about the ninja." I said. before Julian could respond the bell rang

Third person POV

Three thugs walked up to school with silenced guns. They started to enter but Karma step out of the shadows. "I can not let you do that." He said gravely. The thugs aimed at Karama and opened fire. Karma just smiled and smoked bombed. Whe the smoke cleared there was no body. The thugs looked around for him. The thug in the middle was kicked down. Thug #2 tried to hit Karma with the butt of his assault rifle but was hit in the nose and stumbled back. Thug #3 pulled out a knife tried to stabbed Karma. Karma grabbed Thug #3's arm and broke his hand and stole took the knife from him. "This guy is good" Thug #1 complimented.

Karma charged at the thugs with knife in hand. The thugs blinked at the same time (what are the odds of that) and Karma vanished. "What the!" Thug #2 said. Thug #1 was hit by a tranq dart and fell down unconscious. Karma appeared in front of thug #3 and knocked him out with a punch to the face. Thug#2 charged at Karma. Karma hit him in the stomach and stabbed him in the left leg. Thug#3 screamed in pain. Just to torture him even more, Karma took thug#1's knife and stabbed Thug #2 in the right leg and hit him in the face.

"Pathetic." Karma says harshly. Karma pulled out a burner cell and called 911. "What's your emergency" asked a female voice. "There are three armed thugs in front of the school" Karma said. "Ok what's your name." She asked. Karma just hung up next dropped the cell onto the ground and vanished.

Randy"s POV

julian walked up excited since we are going into a creppy place. "So this is what you wanted to show me?" He asked when we got to the dojo. "Not exactly" I said. We walked into the dojo with it being completely dark and the only light was the after noon sun.

I dug out the ninja nomacon and placed it on the pedestal. The entire dojo glowed for a second then it became paper. A clean land scape formed where there was nothing as far as the eye could see. Julain was looking at it in wonder at what just happened. I pull out the ninja mask with purple stripes. "Julain, there is a old evil coming back, older than the sourcerer and eviler too. Will you help me?" I asked

 **Editor: I hope you guys enjoyed this**

 **Author: Here are my responses and review (I will not be typing out the reviews anymore. Read them yourself)**

 **Naomi Norisu: You are welcome**

 **Bob: What the juice!?**


	6. Chapter 6

Author: here is the next chapter. On with the show.

Third person POV

The squires gathered nearby the school. Three were armed with bows, and the other three had swords. They prepared to attack at midday.

Randy's POV

"So what about me?" Howard asked. I had just told Howard about recruiting Julian as a ninja and he was not happy about it. "No." I said. I was thinking about recruiting Howard, but his time as the ninja before put me off. "Why." He asked. I raised my eyebrow. "Remember when I had amnesia and you were the ninja. "Ohh, yeah. That was great" Howard said laughing. "You stanked a robot!" I whispered angrily.

"Hey Randy, Howard" Theresa greeted. "Hi" I replied. "Can I talk with you two." She asked. "Sure, what is it about?" I asked as she sat down across from us. "The ninja." She stated. Theresa, during her free time, helped Debbie Kang in figuring out who the ninja is. "Why us?" Howard asked. "You two are the ninja's biggest fans, you guys must have figured out something about the ninja!" Theresa said

I thought about what I should say. "The ninja is not 800 years old" I stated. "Why would you say that?" Theresa asked cutely. "The ninja's body changes every four years. And unless he is a shape shifter, the ninja changes every four years. And if you think about it, that is quite obvious." I stated.

Theresa face lit up. "Thank you Randy." She said hugging me.

*KABOOM*

The wall to the cafeteria exploded. When the smoke settled, 6 shadow squires were standing in the shadows created by the school.

I looked to Julian and nodded to him. He ran out of the cafeteria.

"It's the shadow things!" Bash yelled. The shadow squires started wrecking things, creating chaos. Purple smoke appeared and when it dissipated Julian, in his Nina suit,was standing with his arms crossed.

Third person POV

Two more clouds of smoke appeared and Randy and Frank were also standing there with arms crossed.

The squires charged at the three ninjas. The three ninjas jumped in different directions. Julian created a fire fist and launched it at the pair of squires chasing him, causing the squires to fall backwards.

Land of shadows

The dark pool is alight with the battle raging on. "Another one!?" The speaker yelled. "It seems that the ninja is recruiting." Misfortune says unfazed. "Can't you cause some misfortune to the ninjas!" Speaker yelled. "Quit yelling, no because they are watched by my pursuer" Misfortune said.

Back on earth

Frank knocked the pursuing squires down with a ninja chain scythe. "I know I'm stubborn ,but these guys take it a new level" Randy said. The squires got up again. "Red, purple. Get them outside." Frank yelled. Randy/red and Julian/purple nodded. They all used a ninja air fist to knock the squires out side.

The squires forms darkened a little when the sun was directly on them. The squires then started to run to any shadow they can find.

"Ninja art: Barrier of light!" Julian yelled. Light surrounded the squires as well as the ninjas. The squires slammed into the wall only to be pushed back. The squires turned to the ninjas. Noises started to come from the squires. They charged at the ninjas.

The squires were quickly cut down. The darkness that was left slinked into the shadows, returning to the land of shadows. "Nice job." Frank said. "The adrenaline.. It feels so good." Julian said. Randy just shook his head. A crowd of students started to gather all asking questions.

"Who are you guys?" "How old are you really?" The questions kept on coming.

Randy's POV

The current situation was sorta amusing. While Frank had 4 years of experience Julian is totally new to all this. "All those questions will be a answered... Never" I said dropping a smoke bomb.

We landed on a near by roof. "Thanks for that Randy." Julian said. "Your'e gonna have to get used it." Frank said. I nodded at that. "Let's get down there."

I walked up to the group that was to each other. "What happened?" I asked. Theresa turned around. "The ninjas fought off those shadow things. Do you think the Sorcerer has anything to do with this?" Theresa asked. I shook my head. "The Sorcerer would have used a vunrable student, not those shadow creatures." I said

Theresa was about to say something, but a voice ringed out. "Randy's right." In the distance Karma was walking towards us but his voice sounds like he was In front of us. "An Old evil is starting to awaken. Though one ninja was able to keep the Sorcerer at bay, this evil is many times stronger. The nasou nine must be reformed or the world will face a terrible consequence." Karma said. He threw a smoke bomb and disappeared.

People then started to talk about what happened. I started to walk away but I stopped and turned to Theresa . "Hey Theresa, do you want to hang out some time?" I asked. "Yeah, sure" she replied. I smiled and ran off to get my bike.

When I got home I ran into my room and pulled out the ninja Nomicon. "I need some answers" I said before being shlooped in.

When I landed is was on a mountain. "I need to speak to the first ninja!" I yelled. Doddle arrows appeared pointing to where the first ninja was. I took off in that direction. Soon I came across a gateway with a paper dragon guarding it.

"Let me guess, I have to defeat the dragon to proceed?" I asked. A green doddle check mark appeared in front of me. "Oh boy" I said.

A doddle sword appeared in my hand. I charged at the dragon. The dragon breathed fire at me, I dodged to the left and continued to run at it. It breathed fire again but I jumped over the fire onto the dragons head. I stabbed the dragon through the head.

I jumped off and started again on my since the gate opened.

I was running through a jungle when some ninja throwing stars landed in front of me. I looked behind me and there was doddle ninja warriors. "Oh, come on!" I yelled. I kept running with ninjas on my tail.

I turned around and threw doddle ninja throwing stars. The star got a few ninjas while the rest kept following me. I thew author volley leaving one ninja left. The ninja jumped at me. I summoned the doddle sword, blocked the strike and stabbed the doddle ninja.

I stopped at entrance to a mine. "Is this where the first ninja" I asked. the check mark appeared again. The walk down the stairs was bit creepy as the light was dim. When I got to the bottom, the First ninja was glaring at a cell.

When I looked inside the cell, I saw Nomi Randy. "Well, well what do we have here? Does the original want to swap places again?" He asked. Nomi then started to laugh.

"What is it Randy" First asked. "Do you know anything about a person who has really bright green eyes that are cat like?" I asked. That shut up Nomi Randy immediately. First ninja just stared at me. "When did you meet them." He asked. Both Nomi Randy where watching intently for my answer. "He found me at my house a while back and just today." I said. "Did he say anything directly towards you?" "Yeah, he said he wanted to help" I said. First visibly relaxed while Nomi started to grumble. "You're lucky the person you met can end you before you were born" First said.

Author: Hoped you enjoyed!


	7. Chapter 7

Author: here is the next chapter, editor is out today so on with the show! And sorry about the pervious chapter, something went wrong, ah well

Third person POV

Land of shadows

"This is certainly concerning." Speaker said stroking his chin. "The fact the ninja is recruiting is troubling." He continued. Misfortune is staring at the coffin of the King of shadows. "Is it possible to speak to the king in this state?" Misfortune asked. "Not that I know of." Speaker said. Misfortune moved his hands up to the coffin. "Sa semasu me Shuōhuà naar de âme dass schläft." He chanted.

Inside the the Kings mind.

The king is siting on a throne made up of shadows waiting for the time to wake up. Misfortune appeared in front of the king. The king quickly stood up drawing his sword from the scabbard. "Who are you and how did you get into my mind." The King said in a gravely voice pointing his sword at misfortune.

Misfortune bowed. "I am misfortune, and how I got here? To my kind, it is a easy spell. No real cost." He said. The king studied misfortune for a bit before sheathing the sword. "Why Misfortune." He asked. Misfortune just shrugged. "I did not chose the name, the person who made me did" Misfortune said. "What do you want" The king asked. "All I want is you to awaken"

Back on earth

Frank's POV

"Have you reset you computer?" I asked. The other end of the line went silent for a moment. "Just did, it started to work again thanks" said the person on the other end of the line. I just sighed at the stupidity.

My clock on my phone went off, lunch. I hopped into my car and started to drive over to Mc clucket. After ordering, I sat down and a guy sat across from me. "Your daughter is in danger." He said. I just stared at him. The man was wearing a trench cloak and wearing some glasses covering his eyes.

"Why would you say that" I asked wearily. "Let's just say that I'm connected." The guy says mysteriously.

Randy's POV

I clash swords with first. I jump onto a nearby tree branch and he follows. Before he can land I jump away and drop a explosive ninja ball, destroying the branch. First recovered quickly from the fall. He throws some ninja stars in my path. One of them got on to the front of my pants ripping the fabric. It went on for a while like tha

"That's enough fornow" First said. I jumped down. "Make sure you do not piss off Karma, it can and will lead to catastrophe." First said before shlooping me out.

Howard was hovering over my face with a marker. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Nothing!" He said hiding the marker behind his back. I rolled my eyes. "Let's play some grave puncher." I said. Howard had a wide smile cross his face.

Frank's POV

The news stations were going on about the recent attacks from the shadow squires. Apparently the news stations did not get the little prophecy that the guy named Karma said.

Flashback

"An Old evil is starting to awaken. Though one ninja was able to keep the Sorcerer at bay, this evil is many times stronger. The nasou nine must be reformed or the world will face a terrible consequence"

Flashback end

That gave us all the more reason to sorting out people to recruit people. "Mom, Dad I'm home." Said Theresa when entered the house. "Hey princess." I greeted. "How was school." I asked Knowing the answer. "Besides the school being attacked by the shadow things, it was good" she said with a little smile.

What the guy at Mc cluck said crawled into my mind. My expression hardened. "What's wrong dad?" Theresa asked. I shook my head. "I just got some bad news today that's all." I said.

Third person POV

Misfortune hands rover a file. "This file contains all the information on each of the ninjas including the purple ninja." He said. Rover took a close look at the file. "You must want the ninjas out of the way badly to go this far to find info on these guys." Rover commented

Misfortune nods. "Like you I am on the run and these guys deaths are the key to stopping my pursuers." He said. Rover grins. "As long we get payed you can count these guys dead"

Misfortune POV

I walked outside of the warehouse and toward Cunningham's house. When I got there several golden strings were coming out of the house. I walk up to one of the strings, Randy's string. I put my finger on the string. Taps begun playing in my mind. I grinned, Randy Cunningham will die.

I felt my self being watched. I turned around but nothing obvious was sticking out. I carefully scanned the area but nothing stuck out. I tried to disappear but I could not, someone was watching me. I ducked behind a trash can and disappeared.

Karma's POV

I watched Misfortune duck behind a trash can. I jumped down onto the street and walked to the golden strings knowing that misfortune would be gone. I put my finger on Randy's string, and Taps stared to play. I narrowed my eyes at the confirmation of what Misfortune is trying to do.

"Not today misfortune, not ever" I said.

Author: hope you guys enjoyed, Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Author: hey guys hope you enjoy. On with the show.

*Time skip*

Third person's POV

"Everything set?" Daniel asked. "Should be, remind me why we have to wait five more days to kidnap this girl." Cameron said. "Because In five days the ninjas will be severely distracted." Misfortune said walking into the warehouse.

The warehouse was far from abandoned now. There was a weapon rack off to the side with a few kinds of weapons hanging on it. A metal chair bolted to the ground was sitting in the middle of the warehouse.

"What's up misfortune?" Cameron asked. "Just checking on you guys. Making sure you guys won't betray me." He said. "Had trouble with traitors before?" Daniel asked. Misfortune nodded rubbing area on his back where the heart was. "Yeah"

Randy's POV

I ducked under Frank's swing. I brought up my katana to hit him in the chest but he backed up far enough for only the tip of the blade could scratch him. I swung from the side only to frank bring up his katana to block it. "So you and Theresa are going to hang out huh" he said forcing me back. "Yeah, what about it" I asked innocently.

"I'm fine with you guys doing things, to a certain point" He said. I slightly blushed and what he implied but, thankfully he could not see it due to the mask.. Frank shoulder rammed me making fall onto my back. He pointed his sword at my throat.

"Ninja art: Barrier of light" Julian yelled. Light appeared around all three of us. "Ninja air fist" Julian yelled. Thanks to the barrier there was not much room to move. Frank got in the stomach forcing him into the barrier. I jumped onto my feet and charged at Julian.

He pulled out a gray ninja ball and threw it my feet. When it the ball hit the floor it separated into smaller balls. I jumped over and punched Julian in the face knocking him out.

Frank threw a smoke bomb into my face. I raced out of the smoke only to hit my hand onFrank's arm. As soon I hit the ground I swung my legs out to trip Frank. He fell but not before taking out a bo staff swinging it at my face. Darkness took over my sight.

When I woke up my head hurt a lot. "Did you have to swing so hard?" I questioned. Frank only grinned. He held out his hand. I grabbed it and he pulled me up.

The first ninja walked to us from the nomacon. "I have something to explain about... What was his name Randy?" He asked. "Karma." I answered.

"Karma is a meddler, powerful beings who can bend the fates of men on a whim." First ninja began. "An example of this, their was once two great armies. The leaders of each army had just finished a pact of peace. A snake slithered in between the two leaders and both leaders drew they're swords to kill it. The two armies took it as a sign of attack. A great kingdom's future was doomed that day." First finished.

"So we should not make an enemy of him is what I am getting from this." I said. First ninja nodded. "How do they know what to change?" Julian asked. "They can see the filaments of fate. The filaments show your fate and the many paths you can take." First ninja said.

Third person POV

Misfortune appeared in a dark hallway with black fire giving off a little light. Misfortune opened the door to the throne room. He approached a window and stared out into the depth of the land of shadows.

"I've been curious." Speaker said stepping out of the shadows. "What do you have to gain by killing Randy Cunningham." Speaker asked. "In each realm there is a individual who is named as the hero. They keep the that dimension they live in or set of dimensions in balance by defeating the evil one way or another."

"What I want is for evil to win and prevent any possible way that good could defeat evil in the future. This set of dimensions will fall under your control and it will become a sort of breeding ground for meddlers like me" misfortune said. In the reflection a dark gleam was apparent in his eyes.

"Once that happens, it will be a matter of time before Happenstance's little fortresses will fall."

World of light

Karma appeares in Randy's room while Randy is sleeping and grabs the ninja nomacon. "Show moi das Wissennascosto Kono naka livro." Karma quietly chanted. A dim sickly green light enveloped the nomacon.

Karma smiled when the light vanished and waved his hand. The grin grew into full blown toothy smile. "Now that's interesting. Though fitting for ninja like Randy."

Author: hey guy, sorry for the not so exciting chapter, this is just mainly a filler chapter. The next one will be a filler to.

And what did Karma discovered. It has to do with the technique First taught Randy. PM me your guess. Hint: it is a well known move in an another media. The first one to get it right will get a preview and will become an OC in this story

Chapters till kidnapping: 2

Responses

Lala: I hope this chapter explains a few things. Destiny is set in stone but, it can be eroded away

Edit: I have no idea what is going on but sorry about the code


	9. Study

Author: Hey guys the info for the little contest will be in the second Author's note. Anyways ON WITH THE SHOW.

Frank's POV

The shadow squire dissipated as my sword cleaved through it. Shadow squires attacked the Norisvill hospital. I saw reporters starting to come on scene. "Smoke Bomb!" I teleported to a near by roof.

My cell went off. After jumping down into a near by ally and taking off the mask I awnsered. "Hello." I greeted. "Hey dad." Theresa greeted. "Hey princess, what's up." I asked. "I'm going to be little later than usual." She said a little nervously. "Why" I asked. I bumped into a guy. I quickly checked my pockets in case he took my wallet. Instead I found some paper. "Study date with Randy." It said. When I looked back a pair of peridot green eyes disappear into the crowd.

"Dad?" I heard. I shook my head. "Sorry, I got distracted, what did you say?" I asked. "I have a study date with Randy." She said. I looked at the paper. Must be the meddler Randy was talking about. "Alright, just don't do anything weird, okay?" I said. "DADD!" Theresa yelled. "Love you" I said quickly ending the call.

I put the phone away. I started to run towards where I last saw the meddler. I need to speak to him.

Randy's POV

"When Howard hit the water it created a wave that soaked everyone. Of course it hurt like hell afterword but he finally proved to him self who's better at the Whenermin whop." I said after sharing how Howard and I crashed the Bash splash excluding anything about the ninja. Theresa laughed. "You two sure got your selfs into a lot of trouble." She said "And that's just when I get the idea. Trust me when Howard gets an idea it ends up badly 70% of the time." I explained.

Theresa had asked if we could study together after school at the start of school. I was completely surprised that it took me a second to process it. She had to confirm with her dad that she could study with me at my place.

"By the way, where is Howard?" Theresa asked. "His mom wants to get homework done, without me helping." I explained.

I barely noticed that we arrived at my house. "Mom,I have Theresa over to study." I yelled. Mom walked into vision from the kitchen. "You know, if you said that last year, I would've hit believed you." She said. I nodded.

Theresa was standing at the top of the stairs. I lead her to the door of my room. "Ladies first" I said. She rolled her eyes at me as she walked through the door way. My room was clean with one a manual laying on the floor for Grave Puncher.

I pulled the bean bags to the table in the middle.

John's POV

I moved though the crowds. I want to find that meddler to know about Theresa's future. I know that it's dangerous, knowing the future but as a father with the responsibility to protect the town I least want an idea of her future.

I saw the cat eyes going onto the pier. When I got to the middle of the pier I saw the meddler standing in the middle facing me. "If you want to know the future, catch me if you can." He said taking off pass me.

I started running after him at top speed.

The meddler took a street that led to down town. He ran down a near by ally. He jumped onto a fire escape and I did the same.

We started running across the rooftops. As soon we got to gap the meddler leaped. It was over kill. He jumped several buildings. When he landed he turned to me and I could make out the faintest trace of a smile.

"Oh boy" I said exasperated.

Theresa's POV

Randy was different from last year. He's a little subdued, Randy has not complained about homework at all, though I am not complaining. Randy has also been talking to a lot more to me which I defiantly appreciate.

We went through the homework a lot faster than if worked with my parents. "That's everything right?" Randy asked. I nodded. "Yeah." I said.

We cleaned up what little mess we made.

"Do want me to walk you home." Randy asked as I got outside. I shook my head. "I'm fine but, thanks for asking." I said. I stood there for second before I did something took a lot of courage.

I walked up to Randy and kissed him on the lips. I then quickly turned around and started walking home with a blush on my face.

Randy's POV

I just stood there with my mouth open like a idiot. My mind was trying to understand what the juice happened. "Cunningham, I'm done lets play some Grave Puncher!" Howard said. I just started at where I last saw Theresa.

Frank's POV

I hand a ice pack resting on my shoulder. Theresa walked through the door with a dreamy look on her face. "Hey princess." I greeted.

When she spotted me, worry took over her face, and walked over to my side. "You okay dad?" She asked. "I am. Just had to deal with a thief." I lied. "So what got you so happy?" I asked changing the subject. Theresa blushed. I smirked. "Let me guess, Randy kissed you?" I asked.

Theresa shook her head blushing. "I kissed him." She corrected.

Author: Yay, A Randy and Theresa moment! *does a little dance*. Any ways from now on there will be a ton more Randy/Theresa moments. What did Karma tell Frank assuming that Frank caught Karma.

Contest info: No responses yet. If no one guess I will simply have guys submit an OC since I need some more characters and I would like to have some OCs made by you guys in the story.


	10. Chapter 10 love

Author: Zzzzz, huh oh right. Sorry guys, band camp, luckily for you guys I create decent chapters even if I'm tired. On worth the show. *Yawn*

Frank's POV

I put the ice pack back in the freezer. My arm was just barely sore now, though my shirt is now a bit wet.

After sitting down I thought about the day. First thing that came to mind was that Theresa and Randy kissed. I have feeling that by noon tomorrow, Randy and Theresa are going to be together.

Early on I warned Randy not to try anything inappropriate. He got the message right quick. He may faced and beat the Sorcerer but, an angry father and mother is unstoppable. I felt a shiver go down my back. I remember the time when Sharon's Dad chased me when he though I took advantage of her.

"What are you thinking of love?" Sharon asked sitting down right next to me. "When your father chased me around the entire town." I said. Sharon giggled at that.

I rolled my eyes. "It's not that funny." I whined. Sharon pushed me a little. "What ever." She said.

Next Day

Randy's POV

The wind whipped across my face as I cycled to school.

I could not stop thinking about what happened yesterday. I was thinking about asking her out for awhile but I was scared of rejection but, when Theresa kissed me, I know she is going to say yes.

Once I locked my bike to the bike rack I walked up to the entrance of the school and started to wait for Howard.

Howard take long as he stepped out of his moms car. "Ready for the school day?" I asked. "Nope, I hate math it's so, mathy." Howard said. "You know mathy isn't a word." I commented. Howard just glared at me.

After leaving my locker I tripped over bash's foot and landed on Theresa. "Look at that he loser fell onto the other loser." Bash said as he and his cronies walked away laughing.

I had my hands on either side of Theresa keeping me up. Our faces were really close causing for me and Theresa to blush a little.

I got up and then I helped Theresa up.

There was an awkward moment of silence. "I need to talk you about something." We said at the same time. "You first." I said. "Well, I li-" Theresa began. The bell had rung for the first period of the day.

"Talk to you during lunch?" I asked a little peeved. Theresa smiled. "Sure." She answered.

I could barely focus on the classes. Theresa was dominating my mind. As soon the bell rung I was out the door.

I spotted Theresa a the Monster Klub table. After getting lunch (I just dumped it once I saw what it was) I walked over to the table. Bash tried tripping me again but I avoided him.

"Hey Theresa, Julian." I greeted as I sat down with. "Hey Randy." Theresa greeted back with a very faint blush. "Want to play a game Randy?" Julian asked holding out some dice. I grinned. "A few rounds won't hurt." I said taking the dice.

After a few rounds I turned to Theresa. "Can I talk to you in private?" I asked. "Yeah." Theresa said. We both got up with our packs and headed to the lunchroom doors.

Julian's POV

Randy left the dice with two on the top. Now on that on it's own but Randy left the symbol of the Nasou nine. The meaning behind the combo was obvious. I shook my head.

Third Person POV

Randy and Theresa both was just out of the sight of the door.

"About yesterday.." Randy began. "I'msosorryididn't-mh!" Randy put a finger on Theresa's lips. "I didn't mind." Randy said. "Theresa I liked you for as long as I known you, I was just to stupid to realize it." He continued.

With each passing word Theresa visibly brightened. "What I'm trying to say is, will you be my Girlfriend?" Randy asked.

Theresa nearly jumped for joy but was able to restrain herself. It looks a bit odd.

"Randy, I would love to." Theresa said lovingly. Randy then kissed her.

Another dimension

Karma's POV

I need help. I may be a meddler but I am no long term strategist. The neither as usual is cold dark except for the doors.

I entered one.

I was in a room with many inventions and beakers sitting neatly with occasional note. On the far end is a man with a sodering iron to his arm. He was sodering some circuits on his watch.

"Jun." I called.

Jun was 6'9. Broad and tan. He doesn't look like he could lift a truck. I've seen do it with ease. What I am interested was his intelligence. Jun was by far the best strategist In the multiverse, and he knows that even the best of plans in the heat of combat.

"What's up Karma?" Jun asked turning around. His startling gold eyes locked with peridot green. It's unsettling for except for his closest friends and family.

After explaining my problem he reaches out and a dark miasma cloaks his hand. A vial of clear liquid appears from the miasma. "Don't drop it." Jun ordered. I put the vial in my pocket where it is nice and safe.

Jun then walks over to a table and picks up a pistol. "One of my earliest designs, and yet still one of the deadest and versatile weapons out there." He said handing me the gun with a silencer. "Good hunting."

Back in RC9GN dimension

Rover looks towards his small group of men. The ninjas can take out some of them but not all of them. "It's time."

Author: Hope you guuuys enjoooyed. *Head slams into desk* Zzzzz *Falls of chair* Zzzz

?: Not again!


	11. Chapter 11 fight part 1

Author: hey guys here is the next chapter. I Will be answering reveiws

Third Person POV

Theresa is walking home with a big smile on her face. Humming a little tune she doesn't notice the men hidden in the bushes.

"Ready?" One of the men whispered. They all nodded.

Theresa when she passed a bend. She just saw some people out of the corner of her eye. Before Theresa knew it she had a rag across her face that was soaked in chloroform.

Theresa slumped onto the ground. One of the grunts picked her. They then put her car which drove off. "Heh, I wonder how long it will take for the ninja's will notice her gone." A thug said laughing.

Randy's POV

I couldn't stop thinking about Theresa. The kiss kept replaying in my mind. I never felt anything like it.

My phone went off. "Hello?" I greeted. "Randy, Theresa has gone missing." Frank said angrily.

My eyes widened. I just left her not 30 minutes ago. A feeling of loss and anger started to grow in the pitt of my stomach.

"Do you have any idea how this happened?"

Frank's POV

I held a cloth in my hand. "Yea, she was drugged. Chloroformis the most likely." I said with a little steel. "Though who is another matter entirely." I said.

"For now all we can do is get the police on the case, once they have an idea where she is well rescue her." I said. I heard Randy sigh on the other side of the phone. "This is so wonk." Randy said. "Agreed."

Karma's POV

I hate waiting. I would be out hunting enemies but I must be patient. I feel so bad.

Theresa's POV

All i saw was darkness. My hands and feet were bound, there was also something covering my mouth. "She's waking sir." A man said. "Good, it's time to be a little clique." Another man said.

When the man removed what ever was covering my eyes I saw a pair of unnaturally green cat eyes. I widen my eyes in shock.

"What? Never seen Meddler before?" The man said. He started to cackle. "Ah foolish little girl." The man said.

"Ah where are my manners, my name is Misfortune." He says studying me. Misfortune tilts my chin up. "You are quite beautiful, if I didn't need untouched I would have a little play time with you." Misfortune said hungrily.

"Why not?" A burly man asked. "Because Rover, have you ever fought someone who was truly angry? It is a mistake I will not repeat." Misfortune said rubbing his arm.

Another goon spoke up. "Do you really think that they will come to rescue her?" "If not, I am blind." That seemed to ensure his men.

He turned back to me. "Once your little boyfriend" Misfortune began quietly. "Dies, it's the beginning of the end." He finished.

The next day

Randy's POV

Theresa was only gone less then a day but I but I felt irritable. And it happen to be a weekend, just great.

When I got breakfast mom noticed my bad mood. "Randy, sweetheart you okay?" She asked. "No, I'm not okay!" I snapped.

Before I became the ninja mom could easily brush me off. But now.

Silvia's POV

My son has changed so much ever since he went to Norisvill high. The look in his eyes says that he has fought many battles, it scares me. I chose to pick my words carefully. "You really care for Theresa don't you?" I asked.

Randy depressed. "I don't even know the lengths I would go for her." Randy said sadly. Randy's phone went.

"Hello." He answered getting up.

Randy's POV

I felt something was off so I wandered into another room. "Hello Ninja." Someone said. "If you want your little Girlfriend back, come with the others to the warehouse 9." The phone call cut out.

I put on the mask on. I got on top of a building and sent up a fire ball.

Frank's POV

I sorely wanted a drink right now. Lara was in pieces and I was barely better. Through the window I saw a fire ball in the sky.

I put my mask on and ran to the origin of the fire ball. I need something to distract myself.

Julian's POV

The other two must be taking it pretty hard. Theresa was and is my best friend but she was so much more.

I saw the fire ball and put on my mask.

I hope Randy has a plan.

Randy's POV

"Not much of a plan but it's something." Frank said. The plan was simple get in, rescue Theresa, get out. Nothing complex.

"Let's go." I said.

The warehouse is slightly depressing. We decided to enter through the window with weapons drawn. Big mistake.

We landed in the middle of a circle of thugs. "A bugger." Frank said.

Beyond the circle was a burly man with Theresa tied to a chair with a gag. "Let her go!" I yelled. The man smiled. "You don't have the ability to make demands." The man said. "My name is Rover, now take off your masks and drop your weapons." Rover ordered.

Seeing other option I dropped my sword.

Theresa's POV

When the red ninja dropped his sword i was shocked. The others followed suit. The purple ninja took off they're mask. Julian had a grim expression. I couldn't believe what I'm seeing.

The white ninja took his mask revealing dad. I stared shock. Dad was one of the ninja!? How was this even possible.

The Red ninja gripped mask and took it off. I'm glad I am sitting down cause I would have collapsed. Randy scanned the goons. I saw his foot shift. "What now, dog?" Randy taunted.

"Toss me your masks." Rover demanded. They tossed him the masks. Rover then threw the masks into a fire

Third person POV

Rover ginned maliciously. He put his hand up. "Open-" Randy kicked up his blade and kicked it towards. Rover jumped out of the way. The sword cut Theresa's bindings that held her hands.

"Fire, FIRE, FIRE!" Rover yelled at the top of his lungs. Randy charged into into the circle with Frank and Julian who picked up they're weapons.

All the thugs charged with various weapons in hand.

Randy jumped over a thug pushing him into another thug tripping them up. Randy then punched a thug in the chest then hitting him

in the head knocking him out.

Julian trapped several thugs in a barrier. Julian swung his staff knocking out a thug with every few swings.

Frank was fighting Daniel and Cameren at the same time. "You to are idiots you know that. Following from what I can a psycho." Frank said. "Yea what about it we make good money and boy, you have good looking daughter." Daniel commented. I snapped.

Theresa was able to break her bonds. Theresa spotted Rover trying to attack Randy. "Behind you." Theresa yelled. Randy looked behind him narrowly dodging Rover's fist. "Thank Theresa. Now dog what's worse your bark or your bite?" Randy asked.

Rover swung his fist hitting Randy in chest. Randy staggered back. Randy charged and jumped and kicked him in the face. It kept going. Rover swung, Randy dodged and struck Rover.

"I admit, your good." Rover said. "And you are quite fast, but are you fast enough?" Rover asked. Rover quickly drew his pistol and fired. Randy dodged but he got grazed. "Fast enough to dodged a bullet."

Frank and Julian up against Rover.

Rover staggered back as Julian slammed him with the staff. Blood started to slowly drip from multiple parts of Rover's body.

"You can have the girl, I got what I want." Rover said running away limping.

Randy turned around to look at Theresa who just hit a thug on the head with the chair she was bound with. Randy was about to walk over to her.

A blade emerged from his chest.

Author: Poor Randy, any ways what is going to happen to Rover. Any ways I will be answering the most reviews of each person

Lala: I hope you enjoy!

Man of many talents: I will as fast as I can.

Fate is cruel or is it?


	12. Chapter 12 Fight part 2

Author: 3 chapters? I'm spoiling you guys. Any ways here is the next chapter

Third Person POV

Rovers is running. "Suckers." He said. Rain started to fall cloaking the land in shadows.

Rover ran into a waiting arm and fell on his bum. "What the Juice?" Rover asked out loud. Karma walks in front of Rover with lightning flashing.

"You are a plague." Rover said drawing the pistol Jun gave him. "You may not be related in blood, but you related to a powerful Man in soul. I can not allow any of his equivalents live."

"Die in ditch." Rover said getting up only to get knocked back down. "You have no chance of redemption. Not now, not in the past, not ever." Karma said gravely.

"Before you die, introductions are in order." Karma said pointing the pistol at Rover's head. "I am Karma, and I will be collecting your debt of blood." Karma said.

Karma pulled the tigger. The bullet lodged in Rover's head. Karma then turned in the direction of warehouse nine and disappeared.

Theresa's POV

I ran over to the body of Randy. "Please, don't be dead." I said rapidly. I felt tears well up in my eyes.

Misfortune starts laughing maniacally. "Your a monster, you know that." I said bitterly with tears running down my face. Misfortune's cruel smile grew bigger. "I'm not even human, foolish girl."

"Now that Randy here is dead, Chaos will start to run amok. Shadow Knights, kill the men, leave the girl. I want to have some fun with her." Misfortune said.

Randy's sword was right next to me so I picked up. It was really light, it felt kinda weird. The Shadow Knights appeared from the darkness. They were large creatures, with heavy looking armor. The sword they wielded was big and heavy looking.

There several other shadow things walking out to. "It's been fun, but this time the hero has fallen. Goodbye Ninja." Misfortune said.

"Ninja tripping balls!" A familiar voice yelled. Metal balls rain down at the shadows feet making them fall comically. A figure that looked a lot like Randy landed in front of Misfortune. "You know, I don't like being back stabbed." He said grabbing the masks.

"How!" Misfortune yelled. I looked back at the corpse promptly puffed into smoke. "Shadow clone, damm it." Misfortune said.

He then charged with a blade drawn only to be intercepted. A man had suddenly appeared blade in hand.

Misfortune's POV

Things are getting worse and worse by the second. First Cunningham reveals that he can form shadow clones now Karma, A famous hunter, appears. What's next? The lights are UV.

I jumped back. The jump surprised the Heros except for Karma (duh), and Frank. "Attack" I ordered. The filaments taunt me with they're golden glow.

The shadow Knights charged ahead. As expected blades barley bit the plating. "Go for the holes in the helmet!" Karma yelled. I hate him so much.

Karma then ran over to a light switch. My previous though cross my mind. "It may be raining but all we need is UV rays." He said. Dam him.

When Karma flipped the switch the lights above where purple. This is just the worse

Third person POV

Randy dodged a swing. He then threw ninja stars into the hole. The knight unleashed an unearthly scream as it dissolved into shadows. They Knights and squires where defeated.

Theresa heaved as she used Randy's sword as a crutch. "So this basically, this what you guys do." Theresa stated. The guys where somewhat better but not by much.

"Yep." Randy said. "Though, the enemies were bit new." Randy added.

"Let's get you home." Frank said putting on his mask. Randy and Julian did the same. Theresa walked over to her boyfriend. "You three have a lot of explaining to do." Theresa said sternly. Randy chuckled. "Yes my lady." Randy said.

Third person POV

"Let's see what happened." A cop said. Two cops had just pulled up to warehouse 9 on a call of gun shot.

When the cops got inside the fat cop dropped his donut. There was a pile of men with a note on top. "These thugs worked for the man who kidnaped Theresa. The mastermind got away. Singed Ninja." It read.

The two cops look each other. "I think we're gonna need a few prisoner transport units."

Randy's POV

"This just in a total of 21 arrests were made as of 3:45 this afternoon. Apparently the thugs were hired by Rover Thicket to protect Theresa Fowler who was kidnapped the day before. Thicket was found dead only a mile from the crime scene, who killed and why are unknown." The reporter said.

That kinda bothered me, I expected to him to run away but to be killed? The only person I think of who would is Karma.

"Rover needed to die." Someone said behind me. It was Karma. "Rover was related to a powerful madman, who should they meet would make Rover extremely deadly." Karma explained.

"Your basing this on what could happen not what will happen." I countered. "And what makes this man so dangerous." I asked as an after thought.

"I am a meddler I know what's going to happen and change it on a whim. And the man, well let's just say unless you get enough power to kill gods with ease, there is not a chance in the neither you can win. Luckily there is almost no way he can get here. I'm just taking precautions." Karma explained.

Frank's POV

Lara was crushing Theresa. "Mom, your crushing me." Theresa complained.

Lara let go Theresa. "Sorry pumpkin, it's just something horrible could have happened to you." Lara says.

I mull over an idea silently.

Karma's POV

It's good to see everything turn out good for the good guys. The filament from Randy indicate a good future but it's not with out sacrifice.

An another filament snapped into place. I smiled. The Fire tamer is on her way.

Author: Hope you guys enjoyed. Review.


	13. Chapter 13 the dream

Author: I barely got the chapter complete I'm time. On with the show

Misfortune's POV

I fumed as I walked through the neither. I appeared in a training room. I drew my sword and charged at a dummy. "AHHHH" I scream in frustration. I swung at the Dummy's neck severing the head. I hacked the dummy into little bits.

I sheathed my sword and walked towards the throne room.

"How did you fail?" Speaker asked when I entered the room. "I was a fool, damm Shadow clones." I said angrily.

Speaker raised his eyebrows. "They are solid clones, if given enough power they can fake death easily." I explained. "Cunningham some how leaned to create shadow clones and sent one in his stead."

"Then I find out who is my hunter, Karma." Misfortune says with venom. Speaker had a look of amusement. "Before you say anything, Karma is Happenstance's lead hunter. He is a expert and is charged with many responsibilities." I explained.

Third Person POV

Daniel was being interrogated by a cop. "Who where you working for." He asked. "Guy named Misfortune." Daniel said. "Why give up they're name so easily?" The Cop asked. "Misfortune left us to our fate, never trust a meddler." Daniel said the last part quietly.

"What did this 'Misfortune' want?" The Cop asked. "To kill the Ninjas" the Cop raised his eyebrow. "From the looks of it, you didn't succeed." The cop stated.

"If you did succeed, what would have happened to Theresa Fowler?" He asked. "We would have done what we want with her. Misfortune didn't care, but that would be if we killed the Ninjas."

On the other side of the glass

Detective Faron stared intently at the interrogation. "What do you think of this 'Misfortune' character?" Police chief Solace asked after walking in. "I think we need more patrols around the city. Misfortune is still at large and extremely dangerous." Faron said. Solace nodded.

"We were able to record the conversation between Rover and his killer." Solace said. "Let's see if Daniel here bows anything of Rover's Killer.

Frank's POV

I was tapping my foot. I was a bit nervous about Lara's reaction. "So what did you want to talk about?" Lara asked. Theresa say with her mother with a questioning look. "I know who the Ninjas are." I stated.

Lara and Theresa gave me twin looks of shock. "The Purple Ninja is Julian, you the kid that runs The monster Klub." I said. "How, Julian doesn't look very athletic." Lara stated. "I will get to that later. Randy is the Red ninja." I continued.

Lara just looked at me in a bit of shock. "An the white ninja," I paused. I grabbed my mask from my jacket put it on the table. "Is me." I said.

Lara fainted. "Dad, why did reveal your secret?" Theresa asked. I sighed. Running my finger through my hair I pulled out a ninja mask.

The stripes are a dulled yellow. "Because I want your mother to be in the loop, if you wish to be a ninja."

Back at the police station

Solace stared at the body of Rover. "Sir, you okay." A cop asked. "Yeah I'm just glad he's dead." Solace said. His cell phone rang. "Who is this?" Solace asked. "It's me Faron." Faron said.

"I looked through the data bases and found no one matching Misfortune, also no one matches Karma. We have a pair of ghosts." Faron said.

I cursed. "Thanks Faron." I said hanging up.

Looks like the ninjas is our only spice of help right now.

Night

Randy's POV

Dream

Randy sees a group of eleven people all but one person are ninjas. The Tengu has fused with Howard. The orange ninja commanded the Tengu.

A huge looming figure with a huge swords starts moving. "You need time." A man with golden eyes said. I was trying to talk but I couldn't. "Karma needs help, now I know the extent." He continued.

"Good luck, prince of shadows."

I woke up with a start. Prince of shadows, what the juice!? It was still the weekend and I need to clear my head so after saying goodbye to my parents I went to the dojo.

The dojo was empty. I placed the Nomicon on the pedistal. Like before, the dojo turned into paper.

The first ninja appeared. "You seemed distracted Randy." First said. I sighed. "I had a dream, there was man who said we needed time, and he called me the prince of shadows." I relented.

The first ninja was surprised by this fact. "What do you know about the is person." He asked. "All I know they are male and have golden eyes." I said.

Frank's POV

Lara finally woke up. "H-how did you become a ninja?" She asked stuttering a little. "I was the ninja during our time in high school, I wore the same suit that Randy has right now." I said.

Theresa looked at me confused. "Before Randy defeated green face, the mask was passed down every four years. Now Randy, Julian, you and I completely own the masks." I said.

Author: I hope you guys enjoyed. Now excuse me I have a triangle dream demon to torture


	14. Chapter 14 dojo

Author: expect less updates. On with the show

Frank's POV

I'm leading Theresa and Lara to the dojo. "Why is the dojo deep in the woods?" Lara asked. "To keep it hidden, not a lot people go into a forest plus it's just an old bulking to everyone else." I answered.

We walked up the steps. When I put my hand on the door it felt somewhat warm. "tch, Randy beat us to it." I said. "How do you know?" Theresa asked. "The door is warm meaning it is in use and the only who has the Nomicon is Randy." I said.

"The Nomicon?" Lara asked. "It's basically the ninja guide, it can prevent the secrets of the ninja being leaked form it self. All the writing is just gibberish." I said.

I banged on the door. "Yo, Randy it's Frank. Open up, I brought guests by the way." I said. The door opened up with no one in sight.

Theresa and Lara were a bit shocked. I walked in and they quickly followed.

Inside Randy was fighting ink ninjas (the name we called the ninjas formed the by Nomicon) with out the suit.

An ink ninja went for an overhead strike* but Randy easily dispatched it by stabbing it in the chest. "I keep telling you first, the only time to use the over head strike is when it is from the air otherwise you are extremely exposed." Randy lectured the first ninja. (During the first day of training with me Randy, for some reason devolved a hatred for the overhead strike.)

Said ancient ninja rolled his eyes. "By the way, where is plop plop." Randy asked as two ink ninjas attacked. Both of ink ninja's swords were blocked by Randy's sword.

"Plop Plop is deep inside the library with the more ancient ninja arts." First answered shrugging. Randy the proceeds to sever the heads of the ink ninjas.

"Hi Theresa-a." Randy said spotting my wife. "H-hello Mrs. Fowler." He greeted before glaring at me.

"Both me and Theresa are ninjas. I just wanted Lara to know where we will be." I said. "WHATTT." Lara yelled nearly burst in my ear drums. From what I can tell the others also got they're drums busted.

"Lara, it was Theresa's choice, we can't do anything now anyways." I said rubbing my ears.

Randy's POV

I dragged Theresa to another room of the dojo. "That was close." I said. "Anyways, since your a ninja, we have to find a weapon for you." I said.

After Theresa picked out a bo staff (that should have been been obvious) we shared a kiss.

Karma's POV

I appeared in the morgue where they kept Rover's Body. I opened the compartment and sliced his head off. I grabbed it and tore out his heart. I stored the head and heart in my satchel I disappeared.

I appeared in a castle. Inside it was dim but full of activity.

All the shades (residents of the shadow realm [which is completely different from the land of shadows]) milled about going place to place.

I walked to a training ground where several shades are sparing against Jun.

Jun ducked over a swing and set the offending shade on fire. Another shade went in for a stab from the behind only to trapped up to his neck in the ground.

"Jun!" I called.

After Jun dismissed the shades he walked up to me. I handed Jun the satchel. "One of the weaker ones." I explained.

Jun's POV

I took the satchel and fell through the floor.

I reappeared in a completely sealed vault. There was rows upon rows of heads. They either had a heart or a vial below the head. Of course there was some gaps.

I took the head and heart and placed them in one of the rows. A ring of light over took the body parts and the heart looked pink. "Fools." I said.

Randy's POV

I dodged Theresa's swing. "Nice swing, you just need some more power behind the swing." I said.

Theresa nodded and swung her staff around nearly hitting me in the face. "And you should pay attention." She said.

I shook my head amused and heightened my senses. I forgot about this little ability until a sparing session with Frank.

Time seemed to slow down as my reaction time spiked.

Theresa's POV

A cocky smile crossed Randy's face. I increased my grip on my Bo staff as a precaution.

Randy swung his blade sideways. I blocked strike with the Bo staff. Randy then tried to punch me in the gut.

I moved out of the way and tired to trap his hand. Randy somehow grabbed the Bo staff and twisted it to the point where it was painful for my wrist forcing me to let go.

Randy then dropped his practice sword. Then he tripped me.

I tried to trip Randy but he jumped and then pinned me to the ground. "Nice try." Randy said.

Misfortune's POV

"Do you have any idea when the King will awake?" Speaker asked.

I nodded. "I have an idea but not absolutely sure about it though." I said.

Author: Hope you guys enjoyed


	15. New kid

Author: Here is the next chapter. Sorry for the delay, school is a bit annoying. Anyways on with the show

Third person POV

Karma is on a roof top with a pair of binoculars to his eyes.

A black Sedan came over the crest of a hill. A smile crossed Karma's face. "The Fourth shinobi is here." He said out loud.

Lala's POV

"Mom are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked for what seemed to fiftieth time. "Lala, do you want to waste your talents, plus the ninja of Norisville are an actual challenge." Mom replied a bit harshly.

I rolled my eyes at my mother and and just stared outside.

My family is from Japan and we are here to challenge the ninja here. I feel like there is something else to this though.

I am personally trained in the arts of the ninja and I am known as a prodigy. The ninja here is known to be either really old or the ninja change every so often.

"Look it at it this way, you'll meet new friends that won't challenge you to fights a lot. Also you get meet you cousin Randy." Dad added after a moment of silence.

Ah, my infamous cousin Randy Cunningham. Apparently he is the farthest thing from being a ninja. He is super lazy, and more than a bit stupid. Of course Uncle Solace and auntie Silvia say that Randy has been acting a bit off lately.

We drove into a neighborhood. The moving truck was already at our new house.

Randy's POV

Dream world

I woke up completely surrounded by white light.

A guy with gold eyes just simply appears.

"Not you again." I whined. The man chuckles.

"Randy, as I said earlier you are the shadow prince and-" "WHAT THE JUCIE IS A SHADOW PRINCE." I interrupted.

"You will learn in time. Anyways, the shadow King will be awakened and that is the only time and any time after that you can actually defeat him, indestructible *cough*not*cough coffin and all." The man said.

"Now you will have questions but for now, good luck with your cousin." He said before I woke up.

Real world

I opened my eyes. "This is just getting better and better." I said out loud. I rubbed my eyes and got out of bed. On my night stand was small book. It was midnight black and sliver writing. "Light withen the dark."

"What the juice?" I said examining the book. Underneath the book was a note. 'Your gonna need this. J.D.'

"Randy are you awake?" Mom called. "Yea." I called back. I changed into my day clothes and went down stairs storing the book in my satchel.

When I got downstairs I saw my mom and dad waiting for me. "What's up?" I asked. "One of your cousins has moved over from Japan and she will be going to your school, so can you be a dear and show her around." Mom asked.

"Sure." I said. "Your cousin Lala will be waiting at the steps." Dad said.

I waved good bye and ran out the door.

When I got to the school I saw girl that matches the pictures for my cousin Lala. (Lala Norisu's profile to see what she looks like). "Lala" I called.

She looked at with a bit annoyance. "Took you long enough." Lala said with a huff. I just shook my head. "Welcome to Norisville, where monster attacks are common." I said matter a factly.

As solo I said that, a shadow knight bust through a wall crushing the principle's car. "MY CAR!" He yelled.

"Hm, that hasn't happened in a while." I commented.

Lala's POV

There was something off about Randy. The way he held him self did say that he was lazy but also guarded. When the monster busted through the wall everyone tensed almost immediately but brushed it off just as fast. Randy on other hand was and is currently tensed very slightly.

A figure in black with purple stripes jumped onto the monster's face and stabbed making it dissolve into darkness.

"Come on, what are you waiting for?" Randy called. I looked between him and the ninja, who disappeared after a second. I quickly followed.

The halls were bustling with students. I bumped into guy who looked he didn't his left from his right. "Watch it newbie!" The guy yelled. Before I could say anything Randy grabbed my arm and dragged me away.

"Don't bother, that was Bash McFist, the biggest idiot and bully in the school." Randy said.

As we walked though the school Randy pointed out stuff like the cafeteria.

Something is off about Randy and I intend to find out. Right after I defeat the ninja.

Author: Lala is here! Let's hope she doesn't cause undo trouble, but this is RC9GN so trouble is probaly around the corner.


	16. Chapter 16

**Shadow: *poof of smoke* I'm back! Sorry guys for the loooooong delay but Randy is here to uh... huh, just to talk in this chapter. Kick but will be next chapter!**

Third person POV

A women with green skin, boney arms, and dull yellow eyes walked out of a cave a green mist formed in her hands. "Finally I'm back"

In women's shadow, a small lump formed and the vanished.

Theresa's POV

"This is my cousin, Lala." Randy said as he introduced his cousin.

She was lithe like my boyfriend but she seemed much more.. stand-offish than Randy.

"I don't understand how guy like you Randy can get a girlfriend." Lara stated bluntly.

Randy pouted. "Why is that is so hard to understand?" He asked crossing his arms.

Lara raised an eyebrow. "From what I've heard, your lazy, you had bad grades, and you got yourself into so much trouble." She listed.

Randy hung his head. "That is true." He said a little sad.

I grabbed his and gave a little squeeze. Randy looked up and smiled at me when the bell rang.

Third Person POV

In the land of shadows, Misfortune stood alone in a floating island when the space next to him warped.

The corrupted meddler raised an eye brow in slight confusion.

"I thought you couldn't materialize?" Misfortune questioned as a translucent form a of a familiar man appeared.

There was a low demonic chuckle. "Like my counterpart, never doubt me or pay the price." It said.

"So what do you want. It's not like you can help in that little void home your stuck in." Misfortune commented, amusement barely noticeable in the tone.

"Knowledge really, how is the shadow King? Last I heard he was snug as a bug in a rug." The figure stated.

Misfortune snorted. "He's still in his coffin. Doesn't help that the nine is being reformed." He stated annoyed.

"Has another little meddler decided to play ball?" The figure asked mockingly.

The corrupted meddler glared angerly at the incorporeal being. "It's Karma, just so you know." He said a little pissed.

There was a mocking laugh. "So The The Little hunter has come play! I assuming that Karma has activated an that Happy gave him?" It asked, the mocking tone diminishing a little.

"Yes, it's annoying." Misfortune said with a slight growl.

"It's too bad I'm sealed." The entity said. " I could have gotten rid of the pesky annoyance."

"And you would have no need of my kind, Thicket." Misfortune stated as he crossed his arms.

The named entity let out another laugh but sounding much crueler.

Karma's POV

I watched amused as newer meddlers ran through a training course. Some meddlers were popping in and out of existence at random intervals. It was a strange sight, but it was comforting.

It's funny once you're truly part of multiverse, as in you can travel it. I've met a few poor sods who get themselves dragged out of they're home dimension and timeline. They barely can keep themselves sane or they go truly insane.

With meddlers, it's a clean slate. We are wiped of previous memories and just dumped into multi verse.

That was until a few decades ago. (We pop around time and space, so we really can't tell how long a meddlers been active).

Lord Happenstance, or just Hap as most people call him, decided to bring meddlers together. Not only did meddlers start to work together instead working apart, as we have since the very first meddler but we also can defend ourselves against our natural predators.

"I assume your here for a break." Lord Happenstance stated.

I nodded. "Took a nap a minute ago, still can't get use to sleeping." I commented.

Happenstance nodded. "It's disorienting. Anyhow, it's seems that Thicket was able to project himself into one of the dimensions."

I raised an eyebrow. "That is.. disturbing." I stated with a very slight shiver.

"It is to be expected. I hope you do well, the less we have to worry have to deal with corruption, of the meddler kind at least." Lord Happenstance commentedz

Lala's POV

After school ended I went straight home. I didn't make any new friends, I'm not that social to start with anyways.

Once I got settled, I went on my phone and started to research the ninja. The info I found onl the ninja was not very helpful. Okay, slightly helpful but it doesn't finding out who is the ninja.

What I've discovered was that some time last school year, the ninja became fat and mean and then returned to normal soon afterwards. It also seemed that until some weird event that happened at the end of the school year, the ninja was attacked constantly by robots of varying designs and effectiveness, some where a bit strange.

There was also reports of the ninja doing some kind of ninjutsu. When I challenge him, I'm going go to ask him not to use any of the magical ninjutsu that he can utilize.

It also says there has been confirmed that there is multiple ninja. I flip into my pillow, this is going to be annoying.

It also led to the issue of which of the ninjas but honestly, that was an easy to problem to solve. I'll challenge the red ninja.

But to be honest, there's something really strange going with the entire ninja situation. I'll deal with it later, my brain hurts.

Jun's POV

The shade left through the shadow provided by my work desk. I rubbed my head as a small headache started to come on.

This is truly getting in my nerves, and I've meditated with Buddha! Luckily I have a partial solution to the problem. I manipulated one of the many types of emery in my body and cloud of smoke appeared out thin air.

When the smoke cleared, a shadow clone stood in place of the smoke. It nodded and dropped into its own shadow.

I smirked subconsciously, My shadow will be a true ninja, unlike Randy and Co., despite they're best attempts.

I pulled an old tome out of the shadows in my sleeve Let's see if there's any seals that I can 'lend' to Randy.


End file.
